


got a feeling (deep inside)

by a_splash_of_stucky



Series: MCU Kink Bingo: Round 2 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Grinding, Implied Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_splash_of_stucky/pseuds/a_splash_of_stucky
Summary: "You went on the mission withthisinside you?"Or: Bucky surprises Steve.





	got a feeling (deep inside)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I had too many ideas for this square, so I just settled on a shameless PWP because who doesn't like one of those?

Steve’s hardly finished slipping the final deadbolt into place before Bucky is pouncing on him like a starving lion that is finally able to savour its meal. All notions of civility are thrown out the window as he paws at Steve’s body, shamelessly groping his pecs and sides. He tugs down the zipper of Steve’s suit urgently, ducking his head to kiss each patch of skin as it is revealed.

Steve moans breathily, feeling his body respond to Bucky’s urgent need. He reaches back to thread his fingers through Bucky’s long hair, working his fingertips through the strands, loosening them from the neat bun that Bucky has put them in. His impromptu head-massage earns him an appreciative rumble from Bucky, one that is equal parts filthy and endearing.

Bucky groans low in the back of his throat as he grinds his hips against Steve’s ass, making his desires blatantly obvious. Despite the heavy material of their combat pants, Steve can still feel the hard bulge of Bucky’s swollen cock.

“Bedroom,” Steve tells him. He thinks Bucky might have grunted in reply.

Bucky takes a half-step back, giving Steve enough room to turn around and face him.

Bucky looks gorgeously disheveled, with strands of hair clinging to his temples and his forehead already beaded with sweat. There is a minor abrasion decorating his cheekbone — a lingering battle scar from their mission this morning.

Steve is on him in a flash, frantically working at his uniform because they need to get naked  _now_.

His fingers move on instinct, working at buckles, pulling at straps, yanking on zippers and loosening cinches. Bits and pieces of Bucky’s gear fall to the floor around their feet with gentle thuds and thumps. Not to be outdone, Bucky attacks Steve’s suit with equal vigour, his nimble fingers deftly undoing his harness, as well as the myriad of fastenings hidden within the red, white and blue.

They stumble through their apartment with the eagerness of horny teenagers, laughing into each others’ mouths as they bump into bits of furniture along the way. Their gear is strewn all over the floor, marking their path like some perverted trail of breadcrumbs. Both of them wind up naked before they make the bedroom door, and Steve can’t help but press Bucky against the wall so that he can savour that delicious slide of bare skin against bare skin. He shoves his tongue into Bucky’s mouth, kissing hot and wet and dirty, while his hands roam over the planes of his torso.

The mission had gone well, as far as missions go. They’d gone in, kicked some bad-guy butt, rescued the hostages and managed to leave with nothing more than a few cuts and bruises.

Traces of adrenaline are still pumping through Steve’s veins — it’s part of the reason why he’s so riled up. His skin is more sensitive than normal, and his heart is pumping a million times faster than average. Yes, he and Bucky might both be adorned with cuts and bruises, but they are alive and safe, whole and well, and Steve wants nothing more than to bundle his lover into their bedroom and keep him there for the next couple of hours.

(The next couple of days would be preferable, but that’s just asking for too much.)

He lets his hands travel over Bucky’s body, mapping out the familiar lines and curves of his form. Their tongues are tangled together in an unending kiss that’s going straight to Steve’s cock, making it throb with anticipation.

Steve lets his hand slide down Bucky’s spine, savouring the warmth of his skin with the tips of his fingers. That same hand slips between the cheeks of Bucky’s ass, seeking out his hole. Steve wants to tease it, trace it with his dry thumb and feel the muscles quiver under his touch.

What he finds is something completely unexpected.

Instead of warm skin, his fingers brush against something cool and smooth. Further exploration reveals that the object is slightly rounded and very firm, with what feels like a small handle in the centre. Bucky’s breathing hitches when Steve puts a bit of pressure on the mysterious object. It takes Steve’s lust-fogged brain a second to puzzle out what it is.

Steve pulls away, gaping at Bucky in surprise. He’s probably doing a pretty good impression of a stunned goldfish right now.

Bucky’s got a smug smirk on his lips, one that perfectly complements his flushed cheeks and heavy-lidded eyes.

“What the hell,” Steve breathes, as his curious fingers map out the shape of the plug. “Did you — you went on the mission with  _this_  inside you?”

Bucky laughs, shakes his head no. “M’not that crazy,” he husks.

“When?” Steve demands, his hips shooting forward and pinning Bucky to the wall. “When did you put in in?”

Bucky bites his lip, leans in closer, looks up at Steve through those ridiculously thick lashes. “Decontamination showers,” he purrs, “Had it in my washbag for a while, decided it’d be nice to surprise you with it.”

Steve groans, low and heated in the back of his throat. “Surprise indeed,” he mutters, before grabbing Bucky by the shoulders and flipping him over, so that he’s facing the wall.

An exultant, startled laugh bursts out of Bucky’s throat as he lets himself be manhandled. He braces his hands against the wall, widening his stance and arching his back slightly, which draws Steve’s attention to the perfect curve of his butt. He clumsily sinks to his knees, never taking his hands away from Bucky’s skin.

“Jesus,” Steve whispers, throat going tight when he gets his first peek at the plug. All he can see is a flash of black between Bucky’s cheeks, but that’s more than enough to send heat flooding to his cock. The dark colour is a stark contrast to his lightly tanned skin.

Steve bites his lips as he roughly cups Bucky’s cheeks, squeezing the plump flesh in his hands. A shiver runs through his lover’s body.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve swears, as he spreads Bucky open and gets a proper look. The plug is of a decent size, just a little less girthy than Steve is. Bucky’s rim is beautifully stretched around the black toy, his skin still glistening with traces of lube.

Bucky whines softly under Steve’s attention, subtly tipping his ass back, pressing it into Steve’s hands.

“Stay,” Steve growls, digging his fingers into his flesh roughly. He pushes Bucky’s cheeks even further apart, exposing his hole in all its glory.

There’s a thump from above as Bucky rests his head on the wall. “Steve,” he whimpers, “Please—”

“Tighten,” Steve orders, his voice dark and gravelly.

He watches, slack-jawed and wide-eyed as the muscles in Bucky’s stretched rim flutter around the plug. Bucky groans softly, no doubt as a result of the toy nudging his prostate. Steve rumbles his approval, and gives Bucky’s left butt cheek an affectionate nip.

“Merry fucking Christmas to me,” he mutters, before diving right in.

He gets his tongue right in there, licking all around Bucky’s stretched-out rim, teasing the delicate skin. Bucky gasps and whines and stutters out a shocked breath, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the smooth wall.

“Ste- _eve_ ,” he gasps, voice shaky.

Steve moans in response. After a final, proprietary swipe of his tongue, he pulls back to sit on his haunches, then uses his thumb to press the plug into Bucky’s body, relishing the drawn-out groan that spills from his lover’s throat.

Bucky’s cock is hard and leaking between his legs, probably smearing pre-come onto the wall. Steve reaches around and gives his length an experimental stroke. He chuckles at Bucky’s surprised yelp.

“Steve, c’mon,” Bucky begs, the muscles of his hole twitching around the sleek black plug. “Don’t tease — c’mon.”

“Bed,” Steve manages to say, “Bed — now. Move it.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Bucky practically leaps into their bedroom, throwing himself onto the bed with little finesse. He rolls over onto his back and brings one leg towards his chest, letting the other drape over the edge of the mattress. The position naturally stretches his ass cheeks apart, giving Steve an unobstructed view of that pretty little hole.

He looks like every wet dream that Steve has ever had, with his tousled hair, heaving chest and kiss-bitten lips. Steve swallows, feels his balls tighten and his cock jerk in interest. Bucky shoots him a sultry grin as he teasingly smooths his metal hand down his chest. Steve can do nothing but watch as he flicks his thumb over his nipple, then slides his hand further down, until he’s curling it around the base of his cock.

“You gonna fuck me, Stevie?” he purrs, as he gives his dick a languid stroke.

Steve nods, at a loss for words.

“Hurry up, then.”

Steve crosses to the bed and falls to his knees between Bucky’s legs, wrapping his fingers around his muscled thighs. A shuddery exhale rattles out of Bucky’s chest, and his eyes flutter shut as Steve’s fingers dance over his skin.

“You’re so—” Steve breaks off with a self-depreciating chuckle. He drops his head to press reverent kisses along the soft skin of Bucky’s inner thigh.

Bucky laughs softly. “That tickles,” he murmurs.

Tentatively, Steve grips onto the plug’s sleek handle, then gently eases it out of Bucky’s hole. He’s nothing if not a punk, so he teases Bucky for a bit, pulling the plug out partway, before using a single finger to push it back in. Bucky whine and huffs in frustration, but he spreads his legs wider to give Steve better access, so he can’t be that annoyed.

Steve is captivated by the sight of Bucky’s muscles clinging to the sleek black plug; it stirs something inside him, a wanton hunger deep within his belly.

When his patience has worn thin, Steve pulls the plug out of Bucky completely — ignoring the discontented whine that Bucky gives him — and sets it on the floor for him to wash later. He turns his attention back to Bucky.

More specifically, he turns his attention to Bucky’s ass.

“Jesus, Buck,” he breathes, swallowing against the sudden dryness in his throat. Steve inches closer, knocks Bucky’s thighs apart with his shoulders. “I can—I can see  _inside_ you, sweet Christ, baby—”

“You like it?” Bucky asks, voice low and husky.

Steve nods fervently, unable to answer in any other way.

Bucky looks — indescribable. Sinfully gorgeous. Like every single dirty fantasy that Steve has ever had rolled into one. His pink hole is loose and stretched out, and Steve’s cock aches to bury itself inside it. The muscles are so weak and relaxed that Bucky’s efforts to clench up only manifest in a half-hearted flutter.

Steve can’t take it anymore. He’s been hard ever since he shut the front door, and his balls are aching for release.

“Lube,” he says gruffly.

Bucky stretches an arm above his head and retrieves a bottle of lube that had been stashed under his pillow, tossing it to Steve with a mischievous wink. Steve snorts.

“I thought you said you didn’t plan this,” he says, as he flips open the cap.

“I never said that,” Bucky retorts, one side of his lips quirking up into that infuriating half-smile.

Steve shakes his head, but chooses to drop the subject.

He squeezes some lube onto his fingers, then eases two of them into Bucky’s hole, keenly watching his face for any signs of discomfort. It’s clear that Bucky has prepped himself enough to take Steve’s cock, and the plug has certainly done a lot of work in terms of loosening his muscles, but there’s no such thing as too much lube, in Steve’s opinion.

“Inside me.  _Now_ ,” Bucky grits out, when Steve spends too long slicking up his insides.

Steve huffs, but swiftly moves onto the next item on the agenda. He squirts more lube into his hand and gives his cock a perfunctory stroke to slick it up, biting his lip when that brief touch sends sparks of pleasure radiating outwards from his groin.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Bucky chants, impatient as ever.

Steve crawls up onto the bed and hooks Bucky’s thighs around his waist. He leans forward, planting one hand on the bed beside Bucky’s head to take his weight. His other hand grasps the base of his cock and guides it to Bucky’s entrance.

Just as Steve pushes his hips forward, Bucky yanks him down by the shoulders, capturing his mouth in a filthy-hot kiss. It’s mind-blowing, the fact that Bucky’s loose hole puts up almost no resistance against Steve’s cock. That sensation, combined with Bucky’s tongue in his mouth means that Steve has to take a second to calm down, for fear of shooting off too early.

Bucky moans against Steve’s lips, tangling his fingers into Steve’s hair.

“Fuck me, Stevie,” he says, the challenge evident in his tone. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

Steve’s never been one to turn down a challenge.

—

Later, when they’re covered in come and sweat from head to toe, when they’re sprawled out on their backs and gasping for breath, Bucky will roll over onto his hide and prop his head up on his elbow. He’ll smile at Steve and Steve will look at him with an equally dopey grin on his face.

“So. Butt plugs, huh?”

Steve’ll bark out a laugh, shake his head ruefully and bite his lip. His cheeks will flush with embarrassment. “Yeah,” he’ll reply, voice hoarse. “Guess we can add that to the list.”

Bucky will hum thoughtfully. “I bought a vibrating one too, y’know?”

“Gimme twenty minutes and a protein shake, and then we can try it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> share this on [tumblr](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/post/178751612500/got-a-feeling-deep-inside/) :)
> 
> comments and kudos make me smile!


End file.
